


White Lie

by DreamersMyth27



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: AU, Gen, Why Did I Write This?, why not?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 02:58:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14865314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamersMyth27/pseuds/DreamersMyth27
Summary: White Lie-Noun-A harmless or trivial lie, especially told to avoid hurting someone's feelings.





	White Lie

**Author's Note:**

> **My first foray into Danny Phantom. I love the phandom (haha, pun!) and it seemed like it was time to write my first one. What do you guys think? Don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you think!**

Dying isn't as painful as one might expect. Sure, the first part is, but after your heart starts to slow, you can't really feel anymore. It becomes more like falling asleep. Then you start to detach. Your soul, your very self separates and you watch as your body shuts down. It's that simple.

Danny sees his body die with a supernatural kind of fascination. It's being shocked, and he can still dimly feel the pain and hear his screams as the swirling green portal finishes powering on. Then it just stops. He stops feeling pain.

It makes him feel amazing. He feels like he can fly anywhere and do anything. Then reality comes crashing down again and he feels dizzy. Danny stumbles out of the portal.

He realizes that Sam and Tucker's hands go through him as they try to help him stand up, and he can't make himself care right now. They're freaking out, and somehow he knows what he needs to do. A white ring surrounds him and something changes. He still feels the same, but the unearthly glow surrounding what he could see of his arm disappears.

Sam and Tucker practically collapse with relief. Danny insists that he needs rest, that whatever happened is a fluke. Sam and Tucker believe his white lie. As soon as they leave, Danny heads back to the basement. He stares long and hard at the ghostly green portal before him and unplugs it.

Laying on the bottom is a body, hair staticky, eyes closed, and mouth open in a silent scream. His body. Because Danny knows in the same way all ghosts know when they die and where their body is. He stares at it sadly, and he knows he should leave it. That he should go into the ghost zone like he's supposed to and just let everyone he cares about know he's dead.

But Danny is selfish. He doesn't want to be dead yet. So he plugs the portal back in and lets it power up. The energy from it should disintegrate his body within a few hours. Because as much as he pretends not to, Danny does listen to his parents.

He only feels a little guilty for the charade.


End file.
